Nathaniel Kingston
Physical Description First impressions begin with the primary step of seeing someone for the first time. What do people see when they come across Nathaniel Kingston? Without a helmet or mask covering his visage, Narth is a handsome man that appears to be human. But although he doesn't have very distinguishable elf features, Nathaniel is actually a half-elf. With his father a human and his mother a Quel'dorei, such a unique combination has blessed Nathaniel with many great traits from his parents. The male just happened to attain more human traits from his father. Features from his father's side are Nathaniel's sculpted face and raven black hair. Another physical quality from his dad would have to be Narth's incredibly strong and sturdy frame. A physical characteristic he has received from his mother are the male's ears which are only slightly pointed when compared to a full-blooded Quel'dorei. Then there is his immortality which is another thing that was passed down from his mother's side. Narth happens to be much older than the late twenties or early thirties appearance that fooled even the keenest eyes. Being blessed with all these characteristics, Nathaniel is a perfect combination of human and Quel'dorei, a winner of the genetic lottery. Aside from his face, downwards from the male's bristly and chiseled jaw is his incredibly defined body, a form which is usually encased in leather that strained against him like a second skin. Narth almost always wore one of his many armor sets or rarely some sort of casual attire. Underneath that attire is a male that clearly kept his body in tiptop shape. And in his line of work, he had to do this in order to survive. Descending downwards from Nathan's neck is broad shoulders that lead down to muscular arms. At the tip of those toned appendages are strong hands that had many calluses on the palms and fingers to give the limbs a rough surface. Because of this, it's safe to say that Narth does quite a bit of manual labor when he is not drinking in the taverns or flirting with women. With a closer note of his arms, the male had an alluring set of veins that could be seen reaching down his forearms and to the dorsal of his hands. Referring to Narth's chest, in its entirety it was like a wall or a shield with his pectoral muscles being the first thing to draw eyes. His pecs were like rocks, but are of course not too big when compared to men with more mass and muscle. An important question is brought up, and that is: chest hair? Nathaniel retained a short tuft of black hair across his pecs that trailed perfectly downwards to his bellybutton and groin. He also had a little bit of hair on his arms as well. Fortunately for him, he was not hairy like a worgen. Further downwards and taking into consideration his flat stomach, it was quite strong. The muscles of his abdomen rippled against the thin layer of skin to make a solid core. Lower down his frame and below Nathaniel's abs is the male's "Adonis belt" or "lust handles." These deep lines at the tops of the man's fit hips created a complimentary V line leading down to the rogue's crotch. One can easily see this whenever Narth's underwear or pants play peek-a-boo and drag down just a little too low. All in all, Narth's muscular torso and back can be seen straining against his leather armor whenever the male swings a weapon, throws a punch, or wants to tease/showoff for the ladies. His entire body is cut like stone, but when compared to a warrior or a paladin, Narth's body is not at all as large as one who thrives on up-close combat and heavy armor. He made sure to keep all of his figure up to par with what he does and everything that has happened in his past has aided in him having a hard, sharp-lined appearance that looked as if it was carved by the Gods. A man can't get this appearance of precise, balanced musculature without applying himself to a specialized training. His chiseled frame has been created to de-emphasize massive size in favor of balance, proportion, and shape of each muscle. To explain further, Nathaniel has a body that is well-formed with muscles that are all in proportion with one another and evenly distributed all over his body to be relied on. Finally getting into the last bit of detail about his form, the male has smooth, slightly tanned skin that is marked with many scars, Out of all the diminutive scars there are a few that were more noticeable. The first prominent scar is a gash that travels vertically down his left peck, near where his heart is. Another scar is located on the right side of his ribcage, a jagged claw looks to have been raked across his side. Then there is the last prominent scar, which is actually multiple scars near one another. Narth has a few bullet wounds all over his body, but there are four in particular that are near his right kidney and look to have been larger rounds. These are so far the only marks on his body that stand out from the other cuts and stab wounds. Personality Narth is quite an unusual male and people will figure this out the more they get to know him. There is a certain feeling when meeting new people that the male has come to obsess over and desire. He believes it is like gambling because it is impossible to know another person's personality and how they will act when confronted by him. The connection that new people share when they first meet and the unpredictable interactions afterwards is exciting. This is especially the case with Nathaniel because he strives to have a good time with another person while entertaining himself in the process. You will either like Narth or you will hate him. Essentially being a vagabond, the male doesn't have a home and constantly travels around Azeroth, and this gives him a perfect opportunity to meet new people and have many stories to tell. Hedonist and extrovert are perfect words to describe his personality, and while being confident and outgoing, there are times where Narth's confidence might come off as narcissistic. Using his personality traits, the male will constantly seek people to socialize with whenever possible and he can get quite depressed when alone with nothing to do. Something to watch out for is although Nathan may love to mingle and entertain himself, he does not have a filter to what he says. He has a tendency to be brutally honest and say the weirdest, inappropriate things at times. Because of his addiction to meeting new people and socializing the male cannot help himself in being nice to everyone he first meets, especially the ladies. But as quick as he is to smile and be welcoming, Narth is just as quick to be a complete asshole to those who are sour and bitter. The male has a horrible past that he doesn't like to talk about, but it has clearly affected his personality in a way. Behind the smiles, it is almost as if he is wearing a fake mask, a facade to hide himself underneath. But even though he might be hiding his true intentions and is possibly two-faced, the male has proven time and time again that he genuinely adores people. A true and loyal friend, a shoulder to cry on, a therapist for problems, and a defender of his friend's safety, Narth will always be there for the people that he cares about. He is selfless even though he is mysterious and without many materialistic things in his life the male has turned to people as being the most precious thing in his life. But as extroverted as he is, Nathaniel has been known to be unpredictable to the point that he might come off as untrustworthy to some. There is really no telling with him whether or not he is genuine from how skilled he is with his facial expressions and tone. Even his eyes can be deceiving. The only real truth is that once he actually likes someone, they are put on a list of people to never betray or use. Fun Facts - Nathaniel can be very physical at times. Some examples is that he will sometimes place a hand on someone's shoulder, wrap his arm around someone, or give hugs to people that are complete strangers. Doing so has made him seem more personable or weird depending on the person's reaction to his touch and warm aura. - The half elf is a functioning addict and this might affect how he behaves during certain encounters. Being a functioning addict means that Nathaniel is able to usually behave normally in society while under the influence. In other words, he is able to hide the excesses of his drug and alcohol use. Engineering Let it be known that Narth is an incredibly talented engineer. He is borderline genius with the things he creates and tinkers with, on par with even the Gnome race when his gadgets are compared to theirs. Narth has been influenced greatly by the Gnomes and they are still his inspiration whenever asked what his muse is. The male can create robotic limbs for people and can even go as far as making eyes, hearing aids, and teeth. But his talent for engineering far exceeds the spectrum of helpfulness and dabbles more into the realm of self-defense and destruction. All of Narth's armor sets have been augmented with gadgets and other accessories to make him deadly in battle. Other than his armor, he also has many bombs and unique bullets and weapons that he has created. The male loves to tinker and create things. It's true that engineering is one of his biggest hobbies and he loves how unrecognized he is for his tinkering prowess. Alchemy Nathaniel also has a love for alchemy because of the creation of potions, poisons, and other interesting things like transmuting. There are -many- kinds of poisons out there, especially if someone has skill in alchemy and knows what they are doing. Nathaniel doesn't usually have any exotic poisons on him and instead carries around the classic, deadly poisons, numbing poisons, crippling poisons, and wounding poisons. Each poison is contained in a small vial and can be easily coated on anything, it can also be slipped into drinks or food. These poisons have different ranges of lengths and it all depends on the amount of potency that is created by the alchemist. Armor Sets Black and Green Set Narth can be seen in this set more often than any of his other armor. The reason why is because this set is the best for stealth. The armor has augmentations to make his movement completely silent and is also enchanted to allow him to easily blend in and disappear into the shadows. This armor has very little in offensive ability but is perfect for spying and making a quick getaway. The boots have nitro boosts in them and the belt has many smoke bombs and other things attached to it (throwing knives, darts, poisons, breath mints.) Other than that, this dark set also has a voice box in the mask that changes Narth's voice. The male's voice is usually deep and profound, but with his helmet on his voice becomes more robotic. Bright Gold Set It is rare to see Narth in this set because he only wears it for special occasions, like when he is invited to a royal place or meeting. This set does not have any sort of augmentations to it and the only purpose it serves is to look good. The male has a golden dagger that will almost always accommodate this set. Black and Red Set This particular armor is Narth's choice set for fighting. The male will only be seen in this armor when he is going to assassinate someone or do something that involves a lot of danger. Because of the high risk that is involved in assassinations and battle this armor is augmented with an array of lethal augments and gadgets. Both gauntlets are set with five inch hidden blades that can extend outwards within the blink of an eye, perfect for close combat and quickly stabbing a lethal area on the body. The blades extend above Narth's wrists and are coated in paralyzing poison. To activate these blades the male has to set off a small button on the gauntlet's palms, only activating when pressed down twice within a one second interval. Any time over that period of one second will reset the button and not set off the blades. There is a vast collection of guns and knives hidden in the belt and other areas of this leather set, both small and large. Multiple grenades and smoke bombs can be found as well. The set's helmet also has a voice box to mask Narth's voice and night vision to give him perfect sight in the dark, as well as the ability to zoom in on things in the distance. Aside from lethal augmentations the leather armor also has defensive perks as well. The set has titanium plate underneath the leather and this aids in giving Narth more defense if he does get hit with anything, the armor proving to be very strong and only hindering his movement and speed slightly. Black and Dark Gold Set Unlike his black and red set, Narth used his black and dark gold set for more up-close combat situations. The male's dark gold set has a variety of weapons hidden in secret places, only four of them being seen easily and those are the daggers on his shoulders. This particular set was augmented to take physical blows much easier while retaining enough maneuverability to keep Nathaniel swift and deadly. Whenever seen in this set it will be safe to assume he had just got done dueling or is about to go do business in a dangerous area. Another tidbit is that the mask on this particular set can be utilized as a gas mask. Weapons and Gadgets Daggers/Knives Narth almost always has an array of daggers on his person at all times, these being his weapon of choice. The male is incredibly skilled with his blades and also has pristine aim when needing to throw them. These daggers range from big to small, poisonous to nonpoisonous, and sharp to dull. Some particular daggers have interesting and unique enchants and modifications but those will be explained during RP whenever they are used. Smoke Bomb A typical item that can be find on most rogues and people of his profession. This device can be used when needing to escape or create a distraction. Nathaniel also has different kinds of smoke bombs that have diverse colors, some of the smoke bombs having choking and tear gas instead of standard smoke. Guns Similar to his daggers, Narth has a vast amount of guns that he uses for different scenarios and missions. The male can always be found with at least two medium sized revolvers on his person. The firearms that he typical uses have silencers on them and AP (armor piercing) bullets. The sizes of his firearms also differ on the task at hand, whether Narth needs to take out a big target or a small one, and this information also changes what bullets the male needs to use. Each handgun or rifle can have different attachments on them and those will be explained through RP because it completely depends on that current scenario. History To be announced. Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:Engineers Category:Alchemists